heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Evie (Descendants)
'Evie '''is one of the main characters of Disney's ''Descendants. She is the daughter of the infamous Evil Queen, best friend of Mal, close friend of Ben, Jay, and Carlos, and Doug's girlfriend. Background Evie was born and raised on the Isle of the Loss as the daughter of the Evil Queen. Her father's name is never known. She became best friends with Mal, who she had a long-hated rivalry with her, after saving her from a thousand year eternal sleep. Personality Evie is a fasionista and has mannerisms similar to Rarity from the My Little Pony franchise. She is a very loyal friend to her very close friends, including towards her best friend, Mal. Though she appears to be empty-headed, Evie is actually very intelligent, even getting a B+ in her chemistry class. Due to her mother's influence, Evie was very insecure of herself, as her mother often told her she wasn't very pretty. While she wishes to find a perfect prince for herself, she is not foolish to fall for a prince who looks nice but has an ugly personality, as she rejected Chad Charming when she found out how arrogant he is. Instead, she fell in love with Doug, who likes Evie for who she is. As the series progresses, she becomes more self-confident and choses to follow her heart and her own happiness and not follow her mother's expectations. Physical Appearance Evie is a young woman with long dark blue hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She often wears dark blue and red color scheme. At Ben's coronation, she wears a royal blue layered-fabric dress that is shorter on the front but long and flowing in the back. Evie had her hair down in loose curls with accessories of a golden crown and her usual ruby-red apple necklace. She is very well maintained from her well plucked eyebrows to the makeup her mother insists upon. She never leaves home without her mother's approval of her appearance. Appearances ''Descendants'' Evie makes her début appearance in the first film, Descendants, portrayed by Sofia Carson. She is one of the four lucky villainous children to be given a second chance in Auradan. her mother tells her to find the perfect prince and gives her a piece of the original Magic Mirror. Evie, Mal, Carlos and Jay are tasked by their parents to steal the Fairy Godmother's wand to break the barrier that keeps the villains on the Isle of the Lost. At tne end of the film, Evie decides to follow her heart and begins falling in love with Doug. Descendants: Wicked World Evie appears in Descendants: Wicked World. Once again, she is voiced by Sofia Carson, who reprised her role. Descendants 2 ''Descendants 3'' Gallery Trivia * Evie wears red, blue, and tints of yellow, the same colors that Snow White wears in the Disney film. * She was Carlos' first friend, providing a pillow for him after learning that his mother never let him. * Evie is one of the five characters to have a solo. Navigation Category:Descendants characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists